Mickber
Mickber (Mick 'and Am/'ber) is the friendship/romantic pairing of Mick Campbell and Amber Millington. The two were an item when the series kicked off. Amber accused the new girl, Nina Martin, of kidnapping Mick when she couldn't find him because Patricia Williamson thought she had kidnapped Joy Mercer and taken her place. Amber was often jealous of Mick's friendship with Mara Jaffray, who had a huge crush on him. The two girls switched rooms because of their bickering about Mara trying to steal Mick away from Amber. When Amber became too involved in Sibuna, Mick got jealous and eventually broke up with her for missing too many of their dates. Amber states she truly loves him, and he says he loves her but would rather be friends as they don't match. They slowly develop a brother-sister relationship. This progresses even to the point where Amber helps Mick in his relationship with Mara, showing her romantic feelings have evaporated and will help him with his love life. They are still good friends, but Amber was upset when Mick left for Australia. This pairing couldn't happen in Season 3 because Mick left to Australia and Amber left for fashion school later in the season. View the gallery Mickber Moments ''Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *They were dating before this episode. *When Mick entered the classroom Amber said ''Could he be ANY hotter?'. *She blushed when Mick came in and was sweating. *She ended a phone call with her father when Mick walked in. *Amber looked extremely jealous when Mick asked Mara for help in biology and called her "the biology babe." *When Mara reassured Amber that Mick only wanted her "for her brains," Amber seemed relieved. *Amber was upset when she found out that Mick and Mara were spending more time together than she and Mick were, even though it was just for biology. *She got jealous of Mara even though Mara said she did not like Mick like that (which was a lie). *Mick gives Amber a bracelet but it's the same as the one he gives Mara. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Mick was annoyed that Amber was ignoring him. *Amber tried to convince him that she wasn't and said he was pretty hard to ignore. *Mick gave her a candle as a gift. *Mick wanted to go on a date and Amber suggested a picnic. *Mick was angry when Amber didn't show up on the date. *Mick walked over to talk to Amber. *Amber looked happy when Mick said she looked "hot." *She looked devastated when he broke up with her. *Mick helped Amber get up after she got knocked down by Alfie. *Mick said he loved Amber. *He said that they were "mates, not dates." House of Dramas / House of Codes *Amber seem grossed out when Mara and Mick were kissing implying jealousy. *Amber said that they didn't need to kiss anymore because the curtain was down and seem annoyed. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Amber tries to give Mick a facial. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Amber tells Mick that she can teach him how to dance. *Mick and Amber slow dance. *Throughout almost the whole episode, Mick and Amber were talking about the prom with Mara. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mick asks Amber what's wrong. *Mick says Amber is "drop dead gorgeous." *Mick gives Amber a long hug to make her feel better because he thought she didn't have a date for the prom. *Amber teaches Mick how to dance. * He helps her think of who King Tut could be. *Amber offers Mick another dance lesson. ''Season 2'' House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *She was sad when he moved to Australia. She gave him the bracelet that he gave her when they were together, claiming "It didn't exactly bring us luck" but says it might be better luck in Australia. Trivia *Mickber was the first canon pairing shown on the show. *The two have very similiar personalities. *Amber is often jealous of Mick during Season 1 because of Mara. Relationships Relationship #1 (Before 1.01 - 1.05) *Start Up: Before House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Black Bird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Break Up: House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Black Bird / House of Dares / House of Lies Reason for Break Up: Amber tried to make Mick jealous by kissing Alfie. Relationship #2 (1.09 - 1.15) *Start Up: House of Agendas / House of Keys *Break Up: House of Confrontation / House of Alarms Reason for Break Up: Amber kept ditching Mick for Sibuna. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis